Oz You Idiot
by Oomaki-chan
Summary: Alice and Oz get it a fight. But that leads to Oz following her. Which leads to unexpected anouncements. Which leads to...   Total fluff, and clicheness.


"OZ YOU IDIOT!" Alice screamed as she ran back to her room.

"Alice, wait!" Oz called limping after her. His leg was injured due to a battle that morning.

They had gotten in a big fight earlier. And by now Oz wasn't even sure what they were fighting about. He heard her door slam. He stopped right in front of her room. He tried the doorknob and to his surprise the door opened. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He even locked it so no one could interrupt them.

The room was dark. None of the lights were on, and on top of that the curtains were closed. He heard small sobs. Oz walked around to the bed and was shocked at what he saw. Alice was sitting on the ground, her face buried in her knees. He saw a tear fall down her cheek. He quickly walked over to her.

She looked up and saw him. She whipped the tear away and shot up. "What the hell are you doing here?" She grunted. "I don't want to see you, ever."

"Why?" Oz asked.

"Because I'm mad at you!" She screamed. "You didn't listen to me back there! And on top of that you sided with seaweed head!"

"Look Alice I'm sorry." Oz looked at her pleadingly. "I didn't know what was going on really."

"Why should I forgive you?" Alice screamed.

"Because." Oz's head dropped. He knew it was now or never. He took in a deep breath. "THE WAY YOU TALK MAKES MY HEART FLUTTER! WHEN YOU WALK I ALWAYS WISH I COULD BE THERE NEXT TO YOU! I FIND IT ADORABLE WHAT YOU SLEEP AND I CAN NEVER GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD AFTER WARDS!" He sighed and took a step forward. "When you smile my heart sinks. And when you cry it breaks."

"Wha-what are you saying?" Alice took a step back away from Oz.

"Alice." Oz looked the chain in the eye. "I love you." Alice let out a gasp. She knew what love was because of Sharon's books. She took another step back and found herself unable to go any further. Then Oz reached down and grabbed her hands. "If you don't love me too, then show me that." He whispered. He slowly leaned in. When their faces were only an inch apart he licked his lips.

Alice's eyes shot open as she felt the lips of her manservant pressed against her own. But they slowly fluttered closed. She found herself instinctually kissing him back. Then Oz's tongue went across her upper lip. By reflex she opened her mouth and Oz's tongue slipped inside. It wrapped around her own, pulling it out of its hiding spot. Alice tried to fight back a moan as Oz's tongue discovered every part of her mouth. Then Oz pulled away. They both gasped in the air. The pair stared at each other for a moment.

Then Oz took a step back. Not knowing what came over her, Alice flung her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. She felt him grin against her mouth. The kiss soon got deeper. Alice could feel her cheeks get hot. Oz wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled them closer together. Alice had had her back against what seemed like a wall the whole time, so Oz leaned into her to get his weight off his injured leg.

Then somehow Alice ended up falling back and landing on her bed. Oz loomed over her looking down, grinning. Alice scooted herself so she was completely on the bed. Oz climbed on too, and crawled up to her.

"I. Love. You." He said leaning down to kiss her cheek. He whipped the hair out of her face and placed his hand on her cheek. Alice brought her hand up and held his.

"I. I love you too." She said quietly. Oz grinned and closed the gap between their lips. Alice gladly kissed back. She could have sworn that tears were running down her face, but it didn't matter.

When they finally pulled away Oz sat up. Alice did too and let out a yawn.

"It is getting pretty late. Isn't it." Oz said smiling. He got up and headed to the door. Right as he reached for the knob Alice grabbed his arm.

"Please don't go." She said shyly. Oz just smiled and walked back to the bed. He sat back down and closed his eyes.

"If you plan on changing do it now." He said.

Alice grunted and walked over to the dresser. She pulled out a night gown. Then she undid the buttons on her coat and shirt. She dropped all her clothes to the floor, praying that Oz wasn't peeping. She slipped the nightgown over her head. When it was on she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She turned to see Oz, smiling, resting his head on her shoulder. She took the hug happily. Then the two crawled into the bed.

"Good night." Oz said kissing Alice's forehead. His arms wrapped around her again. She buried her face in his chest.

"Night." She fell asleep. Oz rested his chin on the top of her head and fell asleep as well.

Those two were closer then they had ever been before.


End file.
